The requested funds will be used to bring speakers and discussants to the 1992 Biopolymers Gordon Conference, to be held June 15-19 at Salve Regina College in Newport, Rhode Island. The biennial Gordon Research Conference on the Physics and Physical Chemistry of Biopolymers brings together scientists working on the structure and properties of biological polymers. This Gordon Conference draws scientists working in a variety of fields including proteins, nucleic acids, membranes, enzyme mechanisms, biotechnology, biomaterials, and biochemical engineering. The attending scientists usually are a good mix of theorists and experimentalists. The program for the Conference: Hydrophobic interactions: Chair Ken Dill, UCSF Denatured states of Proteins Chair David Shortle, Johns Hopkins Novel Catalytic Biopolymers Chair Peter Schultz, Berkeley Designed Biopolymers & Biomaterials Chair Lynn Jelinski Higher Order Nucleic Acid Structures and Stability Chair Wilma Olson, Rutgers Sequence Specific Nucleic Acid Recognition Chair Peter Dervan Biopolymer Folding and Stability Chair Robert Jernigan, NIH Thursday evening lecturer Paul Sigler, Yale University "DNA-protein Interactions" Protein-Nucleic Acid Interactions Chair Rachel Klevit, Seattle